Fast Fire
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: One missletoe kiss leads to a naughty exchange between Sonic and Blaze. LEMON. OneShot.


**A/N: I have to admit: The Foxes Moment was probably the BEST romantic story I've ever written. Since Christmas is coming up, and since I've just finished playing Sonic Rush, I've decided to write a cute little Christmas LEMON between Blaze and Sonic, first time trying to. It's gonna get kinky, romantic, and it's gonna be sweet. It's only gonna be a one shot and it's just a little break from The Foxes Moment 2 to bring this cute little song fic. Enjoy my new story, Fast Fire.**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

**SONIC'S HOUSE**

**SONIC'S POV**

Ahh…Christmas Eve. Right before my absolute favorite holiday of the year! The Day of Giving and Getting, the Happiest Time of The Year: Christmas time baby! All those weeks of preparation were worth it for sure. I got the Christmas tree all set up, lights out on the lawn, driveway and sidewalk's been shoveled, got the snowman set up…yep, everything's good. Wait…I think I'm missing something. No…someone. You can't be bored on Christmas! You got to have your friends over! Allright…now let's see…I got my cell phone, let's see who's available. Hmm…Tails is out with Rouge…Knuckles is busy helping with Julie-Su…I could invite Fiona. She's had the biggest crush on me and I'm sure she'd love to come over. Hehe…I'd love to see her dressed up as a kinky Miss Claus…I can't believe I actually thought of that. Hehehe…damn it, Sally's hanging out with Fiona today, I forgot. So…who does that leave left…Blaze. I get all warm when I say her name. Such a beautiful tone to it. Blaze. Ooo…shivers down my spine allright. I'll call her and invite her over. Now let's see if she answers.

**BLAZE'S HOUSE**

Blaze had just finished eating her breakfast when she heard the phone ring. She titled her head and looked at the phone, blushing when she saw Sonic's name. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo Blaze! It's me, Sonic!"

Blaze giggled at Sonic's voice. "Hey Sonic. Merry Christmas!"

"Not even Christmas yet. But ok. Merry Christmas to you too Blaze."

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Well you know me, been busy with getting into the Christmas Spirit."

**BLAZE'S POV**

I've always admired that blue hedgehog. Whether it's his laid back attitude, his smooth cool voice, or his sexy…sexy? Woah…never thought of Sonic like that before. He does have sexy eyes…a sexy body…a…wow…I'm feeling a lot warmed then usual today. I guess I should turn down the heat.

"I see." I say, trying to not stutter. "Umm…did you want to hangout today?"

"Sure! That's why I called! Why don't you come on over?"

"I would…but it's so cold outside…" I say, whining playfully.

"Ohh don't worry, I can fix that."

"Sonic? Hello?" Did he just hang up on me? Why did he-the doorbell? Who could that be?"

**NORMAL POV**

Blaze walked slowly to the door and opened it, blushing as the blue blur stood in front of her with a beautiful bouquet of fire lilies.

"Well then I guess I could spend some time over at your place then." Said Sonic. "Do you mind?"

"I uh err…uhh…s..sure.."

"Thanks babe." Sonic walked past and pecked Blaze on the cheek before walking past. _Did…Sonic…Did Sonic just kiss me? Now I really am feeling warmer then usual._

Sonic walked smoothly into the living room and looked around. "Nice job you done on the place Blaze."

"Thanks. It is Christmas after all." Said the fire cat. "Would you umm…like some hot cocoa?"

"That's awful nice of you Blaze, I'd appreciate it."

Blaze smiled widely and went into the kitchen, putting the materials on the table. Sonic looked around the living room. It was a little girly for him, but he never really cared about it. Somewhere, Sonic knew he had some feelings for Blaze. Althought he didn't know it, Blaze had some as well. After all, wouldn't you fall in love with the man who saved your life?

Blaze returned from the kitchen and gave the cocoa to Sonic, sneaking in her own peck on the cheek of the supersonic hedgehog. Sonic blushed a little as Blaze sat next to him.

"I umm…never got to thank you." Said Blaze.

"Hmm?" the hedgehog turned his head. "For what?"

"For saving my life. Remmember?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. And don't sweat it. It's my duty."

The fire cat smiled and scooted a little closer to Sonic. She smiled as Sonic looked into her eyes. Sonic chuckled and looked around her living room. "Pretty warm in here huh?"

"Maybe it's just me." Said the cat. "Sonic?"

Sonic turned his head back and looked at Blaze. "Yeah?"

"Do you…feel…warm when you're with me?"

"What kind of warm?"

Blaze blushed. "Like…you really care about someone warm. In your heart."

"You mean Love?"

"Yes…I owe you so much for saving my life…and I feel warmer every time you're next to me…"

Sonic chuckled and reached his hand over to Blaze's, interlocking their fingers. "I guess I do too."

Blaze giggled and looked up, blushing deeply. "Umm Sonic?"

Sonic looked up and blushed as well. Missile toe. They both looked at eachother for a moment.

"Blaze...I..."

**_LEMON ALERT! This is a short one._**

He was cut off by Blaze pressing her warm lips to his mouth. Sonic's eyes widened and he laid back on the couch as Blaze and him made out on the couch. She dug her hand under his shirt and massaged her fingers along his abs. Sonic murred and stroked Blaze's warm cheeks, the other hand rubbing the cats back. She purred as she removed Sonic's shirt and sat on his legs, kissing down his pectorals down to his belly. Sonic laid his arms behind his neck as Blaze kissed and rubbed all over his chest. She nibbled lightly on his ears while Sonic started running his hands down her slender waist. Blaze giggled at his touch while Sonic slowly removed her shirt. Blaze lifted her arms up and Sonic slid off her shirt, revealing her cleavage and black bra.

"You look beautiful Blaze." said the hedgehog.

"Thanks..." she leaned down and kissed the hedgehog softly on the cheek and then on the lips as Sonic deepend the kiss. Their hands glided across their skin as they moaned softly to one another. Sonic slowly unclipped Blaze's bra and cupped both of her breasts while kissing her.

"Will you be gentle with me Sonniku?"

Sonic blushed immediatley. That's what Amy used to call him. He nodded and slowly lapped his tongue at the nipples, massaging her graceful curves and soft nipples. Blaze gripped the back of Sonic's head and purred as Sonic planted kisses all over her body. He unzipped his jeans and slid off Blaze's sweatpants. The cat blushed while being stripped as Sonic slid off his underwear. Blaze sat up and held Sonic's cock in her hand before pumping it lightly. Sonic leaned his head up and moaned from the attention. As Sonic moaned, Blaze stuck his warm rod into the confines of her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Ahhh yeah...that feels good..." said the hedgehog as Blaze continued her blowjob.

After giving him a blowjob and a handjob, Blaze laid back on the couch and slipped off her panties, inviting Sonic over. Sonic slowly kissed the fire kitten and inserted himself into her, causing Blaze to scream with pleasure. He slipped it out and then slid it in again, following a steady rhythm as Blaze purred and moaned loudly, gripping onto the back of the hedgehog. They moaned and kissed one another until Sonic exploded into her. Blaze panted as Sonic withdrew.

"Thank...thank you Sonic...my hero..." said the cat.

Sonic chuckled and looked at the missletoe again then back at Blaze. "I love you..."

"I love you too Sonikuu..."


End file.
